


Come Find Me

by a_vause1980



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 19:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_vause1980/pseuds/a_vause1980
Summary: Hotch sends JJ and Emily out to find some information but they get sidetracked. PWP. Just JEmily smut.





	Come Find Me

“Prentiss, JJ can you go to the hospital and see if you can find any information about our unsub.”

JJ tried not to let her smile show. Hotch kept sending them to all these places to dig up information she was starting to wonder if he knew more then he was letting on. They walked to the car and hopped in trying not to show their excitement.

“You think he knows?” JJ asked.

Emily turned to look at the blonde with her ‘really?’ Face and said, “Even if Hotch does, he obviously doesn’t care since he keeps sending us out, so I say he condones it.”

Emily pulled out of the parking lot fighting the blonde's hands as JJ tried to undo the buttons on her shirt. JJ kissed below Emily’s ear her breath raising goosebumps before she pulled on the brunettes earlobe with her teeth. JJ could see Emily grip the steering wheel her knuckles white.

“Why Emily Prentiss, something wrong?” JJ mocked repeating her actions provoking the same reaction.

Emily sat quietly she was trying to focus on driving and hoping that if she ignored JJ that maybe she would give up. JJ nails scratched across the denim from Emily’s knee up her thigh. Emily tried to swallow the moan but wasn’t able to this only spurred JJ on. As she slid her hand between Emily’s legs, she bit the soft flesh of the brunette's neck. Emily did not even try to stifle the moan this time the sound filled the car making JJ smirk. 

“That’s what I thought.”

When Emily snapped back, she quietly said, “Shut up, JJ.”

JJ sat back in her seat giggling to herself as Emily punched her arm lightly.

“Such a jerk.”

“Yeah, but you love me.”

When they pulled up to the hospital, they assumed the gentleman standing outside was the Administrator. They climbed the steps pulling their badges out to show him.

“I’m Agent Jareau. This is Agent Prentiss.”

“Yes,” he extended his hand for each of them to shake, “I’m Mr. Skoff, the Administrator, the Sheriff called said you would be coming by to look at some records. Follow me.”

The gentleman walked towards the building as soon as his back was turned Emily poked JJ in the side. The blonde let out a quiet yelp and swatted Emily’s hand away. JJ glared at Emily the whole time at least when she tormented her girlfriend she did it in the privacy of the car. Emily knew JJ wasn’t really mad, but she stopped goading her anyway.

“This is the records room,” he said pointing to a staircase.

They assumed it was the whole basement since the hospital has been open for a very long time. They made it halfway down the stairs and stopped looking at the hundreds of rows of filing cabinets. 

“Better call Hotch and tell it’s gonna take some time.”

Emily nodded in agreement as she pulled her phone out of her back pocket.

“Oh you won’t get any service down there,” Mr. Skoff said still standing at the top of the stairs.

Emily walked back up to call the team letting them know that they will be longer and that they will have no service but will check in periodically. When she was finished, she joined JJ back in the basement.

“What did Hotch say?”

“He said do what you can as fast as you can.”

“Alright, divide and conquer?”

“Ah sure, I’ll go left, you go right?”

JJ nodded, and they split up searching through the records trying to find any bit of info. When they found something that might pertain to the case, they would take the file and mark down where it came from so everything could be put back.

About twenty minutes into this search Emily looked up and lost sight of JJ. 

“Marco!” she called out.

From somewhere in the stacks she heard a small “Polo!”

Again she called “Marco!”

“Polo!”

Emily headed in the direction she heard the reply calling out every few steps to make sure she was going in the right direction. She finally turned the corner and found JJ standing halfway down one of the isles hunched over one of the drawers.

“Marco,” Emily said it slightly more seductive this time.

JJ stood up closing the drawer placing her hands on the shelves on either side of her, “Polo.”

Emily moved closer unzipping her jacket and hanging it on one of the handles of the cabinets. JJ took a few steps towards the brunette when they finally met Emily’s hands slid around JJ’s waist pulling her close. The blonde let her arms wrap around Emily’s neck loosely. 

The way the light hit JJ’s eyes made them look like the clearest blue ocean, Emily leaned forward capturing the blonde's lips. JJ pulled Emily in tighter deepening the kiss her tongue sliding over the brunettes bottom lip before pushing past it. Emily turned them pushing JJ against the cabinets hard enough to make a thud.

JJ knew she would have a bruise, but she didn’t care her tongue retreated allowing Emily to break the kiss as she did she nibbled JJ’s lip pulling it slightly. Her fingers found the hem of JJ’s sweater pulling it over the blondes head dropping it to the floor. JJ pulled Emily in for another kiss as she undid the buttons on the brunette's shirt. Emily waiting no time unzipped JJ’s skirt letting it fall. Emily stood back to remove her own pants kicking them off to the side.

“You know we have files to find Agent Prentiss.”

Emily surged forward she threaded her hands through JJ’s silky tresses as she grabbed a fistful yanking down exposing the blonde's throat. Emily kissed a path from JJ’s shoulder across her collarbone letting her teeth scrape then soothing it. She bit the soft flesh on JJ’s neck latching on Emily felt the blonde's pulse quicken under her lips.

Her free hand ghosted over the blonde's stomach sliding over JJ’s now very damp panties. Emily could hear the whimper and feel JJ’s hips buck forward with every stroke she added slightly more pressure. JJ’s legs spread as wide as they could giving Emily all the access she needed.

“I thought we had files to find Agent Jereau.”

JJ’s nails scratched down Emily’s back, “Fuck the files. Fuck me instead.”

Emily smirked as her fingers pushed past the elastic of JJ panties rubbing her clit in small, deft circles making the blonde squirm. The brunette slid through the wetness and pushed deep inside JJ she curled them looking for the sweet spot. JJ’s nails bite into Emily’s soft skin not hard enough to break the skin but enough to leave half-moon shapes that will blossom into bruises tomorrow.

The brunette thrust her fingers quickening her pace letting go of JJ’s hair she gripped the nape of the blondes necks pulling her down emphasizing every stroke. JJ brought her leg up pressing her foot to the shelves behind Emily.

“Harder.”

Emily looked at JJ’s face her head was thrown back against the cabinets eyes closed jaw dropped open. Emily obliged her girlfriends request and thrust harder she wanted JJ to feel her for days.

JJ groaned leaning her head on Emily’s shoulder she was going to be sore but didn’t care. The blonde bit down on Emily’s shoulder trying to cover the moan as to not call attention. JJ’s legs started to waver her hands holding onto Emily’s shoulders keeping her upright. Emily leaned into her girlfriend using her body to steady JJ. The brunette knew JJ was close to coming her chest was heaving and flushed only faint whimpers could be heard.

Emily’s lips found JJ’s ear she whispered, “Come for me JJ.” Then pulled the blonde's earlobe sucking on it and pulling it with her teeth.

That was all JJ needed to hear when she felt Emily’s fingers curl adding just the right amount of pressure making those familiar stars prick her vision. Emily was the only one that made them appear JJ went over the edge. JJ’s nails bit into the flesh on Emily’s back dragging them down leaving dark red trails in their wake. Emily felt the pulse around her fingers and the juices flowing down her hand. She stayed buried inside JJ still allowing her fingertips to rub against the blondes g-spot.

JJ’s legs shook electricity shot through every nerve ending the combination of Emily’s fingers and the fact that they might get caught made her orgasm that much better. The brunette felt JJ start to relax, but she wasn’t done her fingers continued adding her thumb. It slid up finding the blondes now swollen and sensitive clit.

“Em, no.”

“Okay.”

Emily started to remove her hand until she felt JJ’s slender fingers push them back in. She smiled knowing that JJ didn’t want her to stop. Emily resumed her actions as her lips brushed against JJ’s throat. It didn’t take long before JJ felt the tension building in each muscle again. Emily moved her thumb in different patterns knowing this combined with her fingers against JJ’s g-spot would make her squirt hard. 

“You know what I want babe. Let go.”

JJ crystal orbs found Emily’s pleading green ones, and she let go just as Emily asked her too. The blondes orgasm covered Emily’s forearm making the brunette smile. JJ’s legs quivered her hips bucking forward in time with Emily’s thumb until the brunette slowed to a stop. Emily slid her fingers out feeling the blonde's body shudder and a whimper fell from her lips.

After a minute or two JJ finally opened her eyes to see the smirk on her girlfriends face as she asked, “Did I just…”

“Mmmhmm.”

“Aren’t you proud of yourself.”

“Hey, that’s a trophy in my book any day.”

“Well, you better get used to doing it more often. That was amazing.”

“Anytime you want princess.”  
As they both got dressed Emily would lean over kissing JJ’s shoulder, and in turn, JJ pressed a small kiss to Emily’s temple. Once they were dressed Emily wrapped her arms around JJ’s waist pulling her close placing a soft, passionate kiss to her girlfriend's lips. JJ laid her forehead against Emily’s they shared the air between them for a minute before JJ looked at her watch.

“Shit Em, we have been here for like an hour. Do we even have anything to bring back to the team.”

“I mean I got somethings but let me go check my messages see if the team has anything new.”

Emily left JJ to go upstairs, as soon as she did her phone went off and a bunch of messages and phone calls came through.

‘Emily call me.’  
‘Do you have anything?’  
‘Call me.’  
‘Prentiss, we got him.’  
‘212 Clearly st. Meet us there.’  
‘Where are you guys?’  
‘Unsub in custody. Meet us back at the precinct.’

Emily walked back downstairs meeting JJ at the bottom, “Uh, we missed it. They already got him.”

“Does that mean we don’t need to hurry?”

“I guess not, why?”

JJ yanked Emily by her jacket collar dragging her off into the stacks.

“Cause I owe you,” JJ breathed out between kisses, pulling Emily’s clothes off.


End file.
